


A Stardew Love Story

by youlittle_gardenhoe



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Hugging, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Kissing, Shy glances, lots of banter, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlittle_gardenhoe/pseuds/youlittle_gardenhoe
Summary: Leighton Avery moved to Pelican town just a month ago, barely able to meet anyone in town as she occupied her time to her farm. One day, Robin comes down to the Avery Farm and asks Leighton to have dinner with her family. Leighton agrees, unbeknownst to her that the dinner she was going to attend would change her life forever.





	A Stardew Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Character Description: Leighton Avery is a 23-year-old woman who had a strong bond with her grandfather before he passed away suddenly when she was 16. She since became very distant from her family and moved to Pelican Town as an escape from them and her past life. She even hoped it would help her connect to her grandfather, even after his passing. She's a short woman with long caramel hair that reaches to her lower back with beautiful waves. She has shimmery emerald eyes and a pale face that's patterned with freckles. She can be mostly seen wearing a straw hat she won during the egg festival during Spring, a loose tank top, and some khaki shorts for women. She's shy and hesitant with her words when around people she's not comfortable with, but will speak freely around those she's comfortable with. She's independent, and she refuses to accept failure, which can be a fault in her personality. She's also very quirky and charming. [also I made up last names for characters just so you're aware]

[POV of Leighton]

 

I woke up at the crack of dawn and yawned deeply, my arms stretching outwards and falling to my sides. I didn't want to get up, but I knew work had to be done before I could rest again. I groan at my responsibility and toss my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. My legs felt weak and my body ached to go back to bed. I glance at the calendar next to my bed.  _It's already been a month of working on this farm, and I'm still nowhere near used to it_. 

 

I hurry and change into a pink and white striped tank top, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of red flip-flops. I didn't have any serious work that had to be done on the farm, as the small task I had to do today was water my crops. I walk out of my bedroom and head into the living room where my orange cat laid sprawled out on the couch in complete relaxation. Seeing the cat, whose name is Tabitha, reminded me I needed to go to Pierre's later to get cat food. I walk over to a coat rack where I also hung hats. I grab the straw hat I won during the Egg Festival and put it on before heading outside.

 

The heat was intense, and I could feel myself sweating the minute I walked outside. I walk over to a chest next to the stairs that lead up to my porch and open it. I retrieve the watering can out of it and close it. I then walk over to the fenced off area where I kept my crops. I open the gate and close behind myself and begin watering the crops. Within a few minutes of watering a variety of crops, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

 

"You should really invest in some sprinklers, Leighton." I hear the playful tone of Robin Smith behind me. I turn around and smile warmly at the friendly redhead as she leans against the fence around my crops. Robin was one of the first people I met in Pelican Town, and she's been there for me since day one. Though we were growing to have a tight bond, I still hadn't met her family or husband, Demetrius, that she spoke of so frequently. We were both in the dark about our families.

 

I walk over to the part of the fence was resting against and lean against it with her. "I know, I just don't have enough money right now," I say and shrug, "unless you want to help a girl out?" I suggest and laugh, trying to make it known that I was joking. Robin laughs with me.

 

"You wish." Robin jokes.

 

We stay silent for a moment before I tilt my head. "What are you doing out here, Robin? Not that I'm ever upset with your arrival." I say to reassure her.

 

Robin gives me a weird look before beginning to speak. "I know you said you aren't prepared to meet a bunch of people," she starts, "but I think you should at least come to meet my family for dinner." She says. I could feel my stomach twist and I begin to feel uneasy. I wasn't keen on being social nor meeting anyone any time soon. I give her a worried expression as a response and she sighs. "Leighton, you're going to have to formally meet everyone at some point. The only time you even talked to the other folks here was during the Egg Festival." Robin says.

 

I grimace at the thought of having to dress formally and shake hands with strangers, but Robin did have a point.

 

I sigh and look down for a moment before meeting Robin's eyes. "What time should I be over?" I ask.

 

I could see the excitement practically gush from Robin as she smiles brightly. "Six o'clock. Is that okay?" She asks. I give her a slight nod. "Okay. Well, I'll see you at my house at six. You don't have to dress up. It's just my family." Robin says and leans up from the fence and adjusts her jacket. "Well, I'll be off to inform my family. See you then." She says and waves. I wave back and let my smile fall when she turns her back to me. I rest my head on the fence and groan. Socializing was the one things I resented about moving to such a small town.

 

**Some Odd Hours Later...**

 

I find myself staring at my full-length mirror in utter disappointment. A pile to my left was slowly stacking higher and higher with discarded outfit ideas. I know Robin said not to dress up, but I still felt the need to be more presentable and not show up in my farming fashion.

 

After 30 or so minutes, I settle on a white teeshirt and high-waisted jean shorts and a pair of black flip-flops. I switch between untucking and tucking my shirt, ultimately deciding on tucking in my shirt. I slip on the flip-flops and grab my straw hat and put it on my head.

 

My hand rests on the doorknob in defeat as I give myself a pep talk.  _You're just meeting her kids and her husband, what could go wrong? Her kids are, what, nine? Ten? They had to be... Robin is pretty young_. I reassure myself and open my front door, not bothering to lock it.

 

Instead of taking the route to Robin's house through town, I take the scenic route that gives me a chance to appreciate nature as a whole. Squirrels ran around, birds chirped happily. It felt... beautiful and wonderful to be living out in such beauty. Not long after I start to take in nature around me, the view of Robin's house came into sight. I stare daggers at the prominent blue roofing and quicken my pace to the front door.

 

I give a light knock against the wood of the door. I wait a few seconds with no response and go to knock on the door again. Suddenly, I hear shouting from inside and a deeper voice closer to the door shouting back. Suddenly, the doorknob twisted and the door slowly opens. I expect to see Robin, but I'm surprised to see a much taller figure standing in the doorway. He had dark brown eyes and midnight hair. He was wearing a black teeshirt and grey sweatpants with no shoes or socks on. I can't help but look him up and down before giving him a puzzled look. His expression resembled annoyance, and I felt more and more like a burden.  _Is this Demetrius?_

 

I hesitate to speak. "Is... Robin home?" I ask.

 

He steps away from the door and opens it wider for me to enter. I nod and take a step inside and he shuts the door behind me. He heads into a small entrance way that connected the entrance to the hallway. He suddenly points down the opposite way of the hall that he's facing. "She's in the kitchen. It's down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it." He says and heads down a set of stairs that I'm guessing lead to the basement. I nod and walk down the hall and take a left, happy to see Robin chatting away with a darker man beside her. He was tall and slender and wore a blue button-down shirt and black slacks.  _That's definitely Demetrius_. I enter the kitchen and both Robin and the man turn around.

 

"Leighton!" Robin exclaims and approaches me. She gives me a hug before continuing cooking whatever it is she was making for tonight. The man approaches me and extends a single hand.

 

"Hello, Leighton. I'm Demetrius, Robin's husband. I'm sure you've heard wonderful things about me." He says.

 

Robin laughs. "Only the best things, right, Leighton?" Robin says with a smile and winks at me.

 

I laugh and nod a little too exaggerated. "She says the greatest things about you, Demetrius!" I say and laugh.

 

We all laugh, but it slowly dies out till we all stand for a moment in silence. Robin points to the table near the entrance. "Go ahead and take a seat wherever. Dinner's almost ready." She says. I instinctively sit in the chair closest to the wall and bring my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through various notifications before Robin begins speaking once more. "Hey, Demetrius, can you go get Maru and Sebby? I want them to meet Leighton before they get a chance to avoid talking by eating." Robin says. Demetrius nods and disappears down the hall.

 

Robin suddenly turns to me. "See? This isn't so bad." Robin says. I smile slightly and shrug. "If you come over more, it won't be as bad," Robin says and turns to the food. She begins plating the food, seeming to be spaghetti.

 

Demetrius returns into the kitchen with two people following behind him. My jaw practically drops when I see her kids.  _They're adults?!_

 

The dark-haired boy who opened the door for me sits in the seat in front of me, and the younger girl follows suit, sitting next to him.

 

Robin finishes plating food and sets all the plates one-by-one in front of each seat. Demetrius sits at the head of the table, and Robin takes a seat next to me.

 

"Well, kids, introduce yourselves to Leighton," Robin says as she takes a bite of her spaghetti. I could tell the kids were not up to the idea, but the girl is the one to speak first.

 

She extends a hand towards me. "Hi, Leighton. My name is Maru." She says. I smile and nod, shaking her hand a single time before letting go and letting my hand fall into my lap. My eyes shift to the darkly dressed boy. He eyes me for a moment before continuing to eat his spaghetti. I glance over to Robin, whose suddenly engrossed in a conversation with Maru and Demetrius. I eye the boy again, noticing that he changed his shirt from a band teeshirt that I recognized.

 

I lean forward slightly, as I knew my quiet voice wouldn't be able to be heard from the conversation happening to my right. "Hey," I start. He looks up at me with confusion, "Cold Apes?" I ask and glance down at his shirt and back to his face. He looks down at it and smirks. He nods.

 

"Yeah. I'm not much a fan anymore, but I used to listen to them a lot when I was younger." He says and brushes his hair out of his face. "I'm Sebastian, by the way." He says.

 

I nod and smile proudly. I was able to converse with at least one person here. "Nice to meet you, Sebastian," I say.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this can be considered a short chapter, but I have more stuff planned for the future, I just needed a start to work with. More stuff coming soon!


End file.
